


Wrong Bed

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF, Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John has his own bed...</p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Bed

'I'm in my bed, You're in your bed. One of us is in the wrong place...' 

Katie laughs as she reads the text, quick to reply. 

'Then come join me...'

She knows when his message comes through, she can hear the laugh and the slam of his door, the sound of his hurried footsteps. 

"Babe..."

She smiles at his voice. 

"Hello Handsome..."

He is smirking as he slips into the bed, kissing her softly. 

"You sure about this... I don't want to..."

"John... for once, shut up and kiss me."


End file.
